


New Years in Germany

by redledgers



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Midnight, New Year's Eve, SHAMELESS FLUFF BECAUSE REASONS, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in the middle of a shit mission in the freezing cold, and Clint decides to keep a little tradition</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years in Germany

They were holed up in some shit warehouse with a sleeping bag and blanket between the two of them. They were in Germany and it was cold, and Natasha was sure the mission would go to the dogs before the week was out. She was huddled under the blanket while Clint slept (he'd insisted she take the sleeping bag, but she was Russian, and he looked like he needed it more).

She reacted when someone came up behind her, and she turned to find Clint holding back her punch, and she sighed. “Please don't do that,” she sighed.

“S almost midnight, babe,” he said, letting her hand drop.

“First watch isn't over yet. Go back to sleep.”

He responded by kissing her senseless, grabbing her hips and pouring all his warmth into her.

“What the fuck was that, Barton?” she nearly yelled when he let up.

“Happy New Year,” he replied, eyes sparkling. “We haven't done that yet and I was thinking....”

“Shut up, Barton,” she growled, grabbing his shoulders for another kiss. Some traditions were tacky, but this one she liked well enough. Perhaps they'd keep this one.


End file.
